


Hands

by bigpapa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Body Dysmorphia, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, Robot/Human Relationships, hand holding, noiz feels, rated m for kind of sex scene, shit it's just basically fluff, there's a lil sad scene towards the end but it's ok i promise, this is literally about holding hands no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigpapa/pseuds/bigpapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clear loves holding noiz's hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> sup nerds
> 
> im just coming out and saying u caught me this is my dmmd otp and im not sorry
> 
> i wrote this from 2:30 am to 4:15 am and i have band camp later and i cant sleep hahahaha kill me
> 
> sorry if it's ooc (esp noiz he's difficult) also this has a rlly crappy ending im awful at ending things and this is also rlly unedited woops
> 
> rated m for a kinda of sex scene

Clear keeps his fingers in between Noiz's, even as they're sitting together on the couch watching TV, or just doing everything and nothing.

He occasionally squeezes the other's fingers surrounding his own, and feels the motion being replayed back to him. It makes him smile.

.:.:.:.

It took him a whole three months of convincing to have Clear take off his gloves in their own home, and a whole seven months for him to take them off outside in public. Clear tells Noiz that it's enough to have his mask off, still getting a tight feeling inside his chest and stomach when he sees someone looking at him. He _knows_ he looks human, but sometimes he still can't help but feel like a fish out of water. He's still the robot. He's still the odd one out. 

He rings his hands, thus Noiz having to take one in his own and make circles with his thumb on the back of it. Clear takes deep breath. His face may look human, but what if his hands look too robotic to the average human? There can't be enough skin to cover the metal skeleton underneath.

Noiz reassures him by pressing a kiss to each knuckle, making Clear blush and giggle in minor embarrassment.

.:.:.:.

"Noiz-san," Clear releases the hot breath building up within him. 

Noiz only grunts, running his hands up Clear's naked body and feels everything that Clear is embarrassed about. Noiz continues moving inside the robot, and Clear then reaches up to the other's cheek and Noiz places his hand over Clears, both clutching onto each other for dear life as Noiz goes further. Deeper.

"Noiz-san," Clear whispers again. And again. And again and again and again. Noiz let's out a soft, "Clear", and presses kisses all over his face, even as he finishes and lays down next to the robot, hands still interlocked.

.:.:.:.

"I'm not happy, Noiz-san," Clear wipes the tears from his eyes, pouting and turning away with his arms crossed.

Noiz's frown deepens as he also folds his arms over his chest.

"If I knew you were going to be such a baby about it, I wouldn't have asked."

That seems to make Clear even more upset; he even starts putting on his mask- something he always does when he gets too self conscious about crying so much. 

" _Scheisse_ ," Noiz whispers under his breath once Clear starts putting on his gloves and scarf, knowing how bad this is getting.

"Hey, Clear, please," Noiz changes his tone to a much softer one, trying even though it's probably too late judging on how Clear is hunched over and clutching his arms, shaking with sobs. "I'm sorry, please..."

Clear just gets up and goes to another room, too upset to deal with his apology. Noiz follows him, and keeps insisting that he's sorry, even grabs his shoulder lightly. He's only shrugged off.

"Come on, Clear," Noiz faces him and grabs his upper arms, leaning in. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Clear only turns his head to the side and looks at the floor. Noiz grabs the sides of his mask and tilts Clear's head up, looking right into the lenses. He slowly lifts it off of the robot's head. Clear is looking at him with the widest, glassiest eyes, artificial tears streaming down his face, and a red nose and cheeks. Noiz would say he looks cute if it wasn't heartbreaking.

"Clear," Noiz says seriously. He uses his left hand to take his boyfriend's right one. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. Can you please forgive me?"

Clear stares at him for what seems like the longest time. Then, he squeezes Noiz's hand- which is quickly returned- and nods. "I forgive you, Noiz-san. But I'm still very angry with you."

Noiz smiles and nods in understanding but no one lets go of the other's hand.

.:.:.:.

Clear likes watching Noiz sleep. He likes the way his bare stomach goes up and down with each breath, the calming look on his face. Clear likes kissing that sleeping expression. 

Usually, Noiz is a heavy sleeper, and this wouldn't wake him up- as he does this basically every night- but tonight it did.

"Clear, what are you doing?" Noiz rubs his eyes and his words are barely coherent. 

"Nothing, Noiz-san," Clear whispers, "I just love you so much."

"Yeah...," he sees Noiz's bright red face. "Me too..."

Clear smiles and grabs Noiz's hand and doesn't let go, even as the other drifts off to sleep again.

It makes him smile.


End file.
